


A truce with the serpent

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, I don't even know how to tag that, mention of Guilio, start of a frienship, vanessa & riario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: Riario tries his best to convince Vanessa into joining the Crusade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> This is a belated Christmas gift for meridianrose, who talked me into posting it here. Also, she was an awesome beta ! So, enjoy !

He had thought he could change her mind, make her realize the need of a united Italy to face the barbarous threat.  
Signora Cereta and him had decided to harass the girl and young Nico until they yielded and pledged the few Florentine troops to Rome and the Crusade. That was supposed to be easy. From what he heard, the Signoria had agreed to help, and the only thing standing in their way were two children. Riario had chuckled when Laura had insisted on dragging her skull collection along in an attempt to scare the newly appointed rulers of Florence into following them. Nico and Vanessa had loomed around Da Vinci long enough to not be afraid of mere skulls.  
He had thought he would meet stubborn and foolish children. He found himself in front of a young woman, frightened and unsure behind her poised features, but strong in a way Riario had seldom seen. And a very proud Nico in her shadow.  
He had been amused at her shaking hand as he had kissed it but now, looking from a hidden spot as Vanessa Moschella held her ground in front of the old men from Florence’s Signoria, Riario was impressed. And not so confident about his earlier plan. The girl would most likely talk him down, like she had done with Laura. And any attempt to subdue Nico seemed doomed to fail because of his infatuation for the girl.  
He had thought of many ways to talk to Vanessa directly, convince her he was right. The only one mildly satisfying was meeting her in her chambers at nightfall. He was going soft on the plotting.  
But there he was, stepping through the door and smiling to Dragonetti’s stern face.  
“Count Riario.”  
She gave him a quick nod, locks of hair brushing gently against her cheeks.  
“That will be all, Dragonetti. Thank you.”  
The Captain left with a displeased mutter. The door closed. Vanessa flinched.  
Her hands were shaking again. Not surprising, since Leonardo and that mongrel must have fed her with dreadful tales of his monstrous acts. And she maybe even remembered Nico’s bleeding hand.  
He must have been unable to conceal his smile because Vanessa shuddered, as a cornered animal ready to run. Her only protection were the guards standing outside. Riario had no attention of using his dagger, but she didn’t know that.  
“Have you come to talk about your Crusade again? Vanessa asked, raising her chin and clasping her unrestful hands together. She was a new player in the game but she seemed quick to learn. Which could make her dangerous. Even more if Clarice Orsini had taught her one or two tricks.”  
“It is not my…”  
“Signora Cereta seems to disagree. And so do all the men in your ranks. Everyone knows you are, as always, doing your father’s work.”  
That was bold, to use that weapon against him so soon. Another player would have made her pay dearly for that mistake. But their dance had only just begun and Riario didn’t want to stop it so prematurely.  
“If you say so.”  
With another woman, he would have softened his words with a courteous smile. But not many women used to deal on a daily basis with drunkards and Da Vinci’s exasperating genius.  
A faint noise came from the curtains behind Vanessa. She gave it a quick and concerned look, before settling her eyes back on Riario. He had his strategy.  
“Your son?”  
She nodded hastily, stepping between him and the crib before Riario could even think of moving.  
Mothers were always fierce in protecting their offspring, or so he had been told.  
“You should agree for Florence to join the Crusade. For his sake.”  
Vanessa snorted. She might as well has spat in his face.  
“I don’t know who endangers him the most? she said, her gaze now focused on the crib. “The Turks or Sixtus?”  
She flashed her eyes at him, hoping he could provide her with a satisfying answer. As he stood silent, she went on:  
“What assurance do I have that once he is done plundering and burning Florence to the ground, your Holy Father won’t slaughter the last Medici heir? They say I’m the Mother of Florence, that I must think of my people’s safety. But I’m Guilio’s mother just as much.”  
“If Florence allies with Rome, no harm will come to your son. I give you my word.”  
Her eyes widened and she was certainly thinking of some witty words she could snap at him.  
“I mean it, he felt compelled to add.”  
“Why? She eventually asked.”  
Because you’re Leonardo’s friend. Because Nico wants you safe. Because you love your son and he deserves to grow up with a mother.  
“Because you are in need of allies, Riario answered. Not just against the Turks, but against those who will seek to harm you or your son.”  
“And you think Rome can provide such a thing?”  
“I think I can.”  
He took a step towards her, and she didn’t move. She held his gaze without blinking, and it made him smile. Bold and unafraid. And brave. He now understood the strange fascination Nico had with that girl.  
“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.”  
A faint whisper, flying from half-closed lips.”  
He reached for her hand and kissed her fingertips lightly.  
“Signorina.”  
He bowed and left the room, smiling genuinely to himself.


End file.
